hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus (強くてニューゲーム, Tsuyokute Nyū Gēmu) is the first episode of season one, first aired on July 6, 2012. Synopsis Akatsuki Ousawa, who was born on Earth, returns home after defeating the Demon King Galious in the world of Alayzard, bringing home a girl named Miu with him. Galious had entrusted his daughter, Miu, to Akatsuki as his final wish. A cloaked Akatsuki flees from a group of maids sent by Risty and Valkyria, to stop the "Hero" from returning to Earth. Akatsuki is able to stop most of the maids, by being able to slip their undergarments off of them, and whispering in their ear. Deep in the forest, he meets Valkyria and the majority of her maid crew once again before defeating them in battle. Morning comes, and Risty El Da Sherfied, princess of Sherfied, waits for Akatsuki to arrive and she asks him about his fight with Valkyria, but he ignores her and passes by her. He knows that she ordered Valkyria and her army of maids to stop him from returning to Earth. Suddenly, when Akatsuki notices Risty crying, he kisses her, which makes her slap him. Angrily, she yells at him and tells him not to come back to Alayzard or her, ever. She then walks away, ignoring his last words that he will come back to her. After he returns to Earth, he goes back to his house. He then opens a bag to reveal the naked Miu that he brought from Alayzard. Miu was unaware of her predicament, and he tells her that from now on, she will be known as "Miu Ousawa," posing as his sister, and she will treat him like her brother. The following day, Miu wears some school clothes, because Akatsuki tells her that they are going to attend JPN Babel, a school for magic users that came back from other worlds. Afterwards, Miu is called for an examination and a blood test, which makes her worry that the results might reveal that she is not from Earth and she might get expelled, even after Akatsuki tells her not to worry about it. Later, Miu is relieved that the results came just fine, just as Akatsuki told her, though she is still not used to calling him her "brother". Meanwhile, a meeting is taking place in BABEL's Student Council when there is a commotion about Akatsuki being the "True Hero" who will become the "Supreme King" in the future, considering how dangerous he can be. Elsewhere, one of the instructors gives Akatsuki and Miu a tour of the school and instructs them to test their strength in the training room, in order to qualify for BABEL School, but only if they pass. Miu chooses a sword as a weapon, Akatsuki on the other hand don't choose any weapon, relying on pure strength and skill. Miu is the first to test, and as the instructor goes for a frontal attack, she uses her water elemental magic to set a fake barrier to knock him down. She passes the test, thanks to an extra power Akatsuki gives her. When Akatsuki is about to begin his test, another person arrives to take the instructor's place. It's Kyouya Hikami, the Student Council President of BABEL School. Kyouya then has Akatsuki test his strength by attempting to break his ice pillar and shatter it to pieces. Akatsuki accepts the challenge and punches Kyouya's ice pillar. Although he only makes a dent, his attack doesn't shatter it. However, Kyouya let Akatsuki pass his test anyway since he figures that one day they will fight each other, and he officially welcomes him and Miu to the school. After they walk home, Kyouya notices that his ice pillar is shattered to pieces after all. Later that night, in Akatsuki's house, both Akatsuki and Miu enjoys the feast he made for passing their entrance exams. A flashback is then shown of when Galious the Demon King entrusted Akatsuki to take care of Miu and protect her with his life, no matter what happens. Trivia *"New Game Plus" refers to New Game+ which is included in most Japanese games and unlocked only after the player has finished the game, usually with previous game content already available at the start of a new game. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season one